


promises, promises

by bustedandblue_boy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, First Love, Heartbreak, Lost Love, Love Letters, M/M, One Shot, Romance is dead, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, short fic, the writer is a jaded little bitch, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustedandblue_boy/pseuds/bustedandblue_boy
Summary: Just something I wrote as an expression of some of my emotions after a really rough breakup. It's really short so sorry about that.~Felix





	promises, promises

They were thirteen when they met, but by the time they were eighteen it was all over.

 

A whirlwind romance of sorts, lifting them up and tearing them apart at the same time.

 

He picked up the paper, the only love letter he had ever received, given to him on his sixteenth birthday. A letter full of empty promises; addressed to someone who isn’t even him anymore.

 

 _“I love you, that will never change.”_ He scoffs and puts the paper back into the box.

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”


End file.
